After Class
by The-one-called-Kat
Summary: When a certain student wants to get into to a certain teachers pants. AU  GaiTen smut!


His face was very prominent and sorta goofy, but at the most inapropriate of times it was sexy and alluring. His clothes fit so that you could see every ripple and curve of his muscles. His pants hung snugly on his ass. You could tell that his legs were toned and that he worked out at least every day. His body was one to rival a gods. The way he moved screamed sex. His ass would sway in the most sexy way. One would believe he could crack walnuts with those glutes. His arms flexed with the most slightest movement and nobody saw his hotness except for her.

"Alright class, that is all for today. Your homework is page 325 in your textbook, questions 5-32. That will be all." The man spoke as the bell rang and the class shuffled out. Everbody except for one. Tenten had been waiting for school to end, so she could finally try and seduce . Now was the time. She walked up to his desk and took the initiative.

"Mr. Gai, I have a problem. A problem only you could fix."

The man looked down at one of his most prized students with a face of curiousity and concern. His lip was pouting slightly and it drove Tenten to complete her mission no matter the consequences.

"Yes, Tenten. Whats wrong? Is everything all right," the man of Tentens desires spoke. His voice was a deep roar and it drove her mad. Even his voice screamed sex.

"You see." she started and moved closer to him, "I have this.. need.. That needs to be filled." He was sitting down on his desk chair and she was, now, standing in front him. Their knees were almost touching. She bent foward giving him a great view of her cleavage. "Could you help me fill that need?"

Mr. Gai gulped. The look Tenten was giving him was a look of complete and utter lust. The man didn't want to believe that the underage child of his wet dreams was coming on to him. But, he sure was hoping.

"W-what kind of dream- I mean need do you need fulfilled?" The man stuttered, mixing fantasy with reality. His eyes scanned over his students luscious body. Her body was tighter and stronger than any other girl in his classes. That turned him on, hard. He could see the muscle tone in her legs. He knew she probably worked out more than any other student he had, and he liked that. Boy, did he like that.

"A need that only a man can fill." She stared at him while she slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. "Can you be that man?" The buttons were all undone and Mr. Gai couldnt take his eyes off her toned abs and luscious breasts. He looked up at the woman.

"Y-yes." His breath hitched as she sat down on his lap and grinded herself onto him. She could feel a slight presure under her. She was doing her job right. He looked in to her eyes and grabbed onto her hips. There was a firey look on his face. "I can be that man."

His hands pulled her hips closer and his lips found there way to her neck. He lightly kissed her sensitive area. It sent shivers throughout the young womans body. His tongue slid out of his mouth and started massaging that same sensitive area. It moved in circles and short strokes. His hands moved to her bare waist. He carressed her sides and slid off of her shirt. His tongue slid down until it reached the spot where her bra started to cover her breast. His hand moved to her back. The slow, sensual movement made Tenten moan in to the older mans neck. He unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, removing it off of her.

"Nnnnnn, Gai," she moaned as his hand cupped her breast and started massaging it. His mouth moved downward until it reached her nipple. He gently massaged the perky nub with his tongue beffore he took the whole thing in his mouth and started sucking on it. Tenten gasped when he switched breast, but enoyed it all the same.

He moved his mouth to hers and kissed it passionately. His tongue slid its way across her bottom lip. She allowed the entrance. His lips were soft and his tongue firm. His teeth were sneaky and nipped her when she didnt expect it. One hand reached behind her head and undid

her hair. His other hand held onto her waist. She undid his shirt and slipped it off him. Feeling up his toned body, she marveled at the the glory that were his muscles, but her mind was more anxious for a bone.

Tenten's hand traveled to his zipper and pulled it down. Out popped Gai's way above average-sized cock. She had deffinately found a man. She started gently stroking it. He groaned in to her neck, sending a vibration that traveled throughout Tentens body.

"Gai. You stopped keeping my mouth occupied. Well, it looks like I'll have to find another activity to keep my mouth at work." He gaped at her as she slid off his lap and got down on her knees. She pulled down his pants, revealing everything. Her tongue slid out and started at the head of his member. She took in the tip, massaging it with her tongue.

"Uh- T-tenten." His hands found their way to her head and held on, making her bob up and down his long shaft. As she bobbed, her tongue slid up and down Gai's cock. He groaned as she continued.

"Tenten, I... Im gon-na cum." He warned before his seed spewed out inside Tentens mouth. She swallowed. He couldnt believe his eyes. The woman in front of him was like no other he had seen before.. She knew what she was doing and he wonderded who had taught her.

"_I need to return the favor._" He smirked. The man got off his chair and picked Tenten up off her knees. He laid her on the desk and started pulling down her panties. He could see that she was wet and smiled down at his lust ridden student in front of him. He lowered himself down and flicked his tongue across her clit. She squirmed under him. His hand came up and started stroking her gently.

"Gaaaiii," Her moan echoed in the empty classroom. He slipped a finger into her womanhood. He started pumping his finger in and out. The feel of her juices covering his finger made him even hornier. He added another finger and sped up his movement.

"_If she's gonna take me in, she needs to be prepared._" He pumped her good and hard until she was satisfieed. The cocky man looked down at her panting and asked her the question he had been waiting to ask her since she first appeared in his dirty thoughts. "Are you ready, Tenten?"

"Y-yes.'' she panted. He positioned himself at her womanhood. "Im ready Gai!" she screeched as he pushed in. His long member dissapearing in to her wet folds. They both moaned at the contact. She was nice and tight. He hadnt been with a woman with a vagina like this in a while and she had never been with a man this long before. He pulled out and slammed back into the young woman. The desk creaked.

"_We're going to break the desk if we continue like this_," the man thought. Gai picked up Tenten up off the desk and sat on his chair. He lowered her on to him.

"You have control, my student. Show me what you're made of." Tenten went to work and started jumping up and down on his cock. Her arms were wrapped around his large toned shoulders. She started going faster and Gai couldnt just let her keep control anymore. He had to do something. His hands were gripped on to her hips, picking her up and down, and slamming her on to him. They could both feel there oncoming orgasms coming. Tenten picked up the pace and her juices came spilling out, landing all over Gai. His seed shot into her. They rode it out together both shreiking eachothers names and letting all their feeling out. After the complete satisfaction, they sat there panting.

"Ga-i, T-that was amazing," she panted.

"Yes, yes my preious petal. It was."


End file.
